killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Thieves of Yre"
Eleven Daring Thieves gathered together at the instigation of Allison to break into Mammon's Fortress Bank of Yre. Allison intimidated Cio into agreeing to help to break into the Fortress or be thrown off the flying ship the group had seized during the escape from Mottom's palace. KSBD 2-12. The stated goal was to rescue Zaid who was being held in the Fortress Vault by Mammon. Under Cio's instruction, Oscar recruited talented theives from across the City of Throne. KSBD 5-41 The band of thieves were guided by Charon through underground passages to some outer chambers of The Fortress of Yre. The gang of thieves faced countless traps, monsters, and Mammon's army of defenders, the Priests of the Count. Allison and the surviving thieves fought their way through the mazes and into Ynamon, the hidden Vault concealed deep within the Fortress of Yre. The Thieves Allison. Cio. Princess Jack Moonshine. Once a powerful Ebon devil. Allison out-drank this devil in response to a challenge, and had to create a new mask/identity when the Ebon devil tried to break the challenge agreement. The absurdly long name Allison used to bind the devil to his new identity as a Blue imp was shortened to "Princess Jack Moonshine" when he was forced to evolve into a strapping Red devil while fighting the Priests of the Count. Oscar : Leader of the Badstar Gang. Oscar has an eye for talented individuals, is ambitious and ruthless. Xand : Known to be a master painter and adept at remaining hidden. Xand typically disguised self under a face mask upon Nxor's broad head. Favors rapid fire pistol. Nxor: Known to work as a bodyguard and to partner with Xand. Cool under pressure, Xand and Nxor demonstrated their ability to lay traps for the unwary. Adept at infiltration and rapidly depleting enemies by surprise attack. Cat Master : Masked devil of few words, trusts in cats to find a clear path around traps. Two Swords fighter. Suuze "The Acrobat". Suuze helped the band of thieves traverse the uncountable number of traps and monsters laying in wait - by stringing lines and using ropes to move above the trapped outer chambers of the Fortress Yre. A devil not overly fond of humans and who completely underestimated Allison. 1-11 "Mechanical Specialist". Appearing as a hunched fella in a flat cap, this devil was loaded with much gear including explosives, and ignition fireflies. Charon : "Shepherd of the Dead". A devil who bound shades and ghosts to himself as devotees and servants. His flock of ghosts collect precious coins and pile up their findings in a great heap upon which Charon resides. Charon acted as guide for the intrepid band of thieves on the first stage of the break-in. Lucky Felicia "The Door Opener" * Notable as the only other human in the gang, Felicia was brought on "to Open the Door" as Suuze put it. A professional lock picker and keen shooter, Felicia appeared lighthearted and was not at all intimidated by the prospect of invading Yre, claiming to be "the best !" Felicia favors a rapid fire pistol as sidearm. Notes: * Abbadon announced a design contest for a number of the recruited devils and his fans responded with diverse and creative designs. * The Design Contest for "The Thieves of Yre" : https://killsixbilliondemons.com/comic/devil-contest/ Category:Characters by Group Category:Groups